Dark Luv
by Kahlan-Mason
Summary: Faith and Buffy have always felt something for each other but Faith is hiding something that she thinks Buffy will never understand or the scooby's for that matter and it seems her secret is the only thing keeping her from ever being happy.
1. Chapter 1

I dont not own Faith or Buffy or the series for that matter all i am is a fan of Mr. Whedon's work.

Faith and Buffy have always felt something for each other but Faith is hiding something that she thinks Buffy will never understand or the scooby's for that matter and it seems her secret is the only thing keeping her from ever being happy.

Cordelia and Faith has history and some of their past will be awaken but both realizes that they cant drudge up the past Cordelia is happy with Xander somewhat and Faith is cool chasing after a dream that she thinks will never happen for her.

I hope you guys like this one.

_Always and Forevr (Dark Luv)


	2. Just Leave

_Faith had just gotten back to town after her fight with Buffy she was beat and she had to tell the Mayor about everything that happened in LA but at this time she just wanted to sleep. She had decided to stay in LA for another week to get what she needed. When she finally got to her apartment she searched her leather pockets for her keys finally finding them she goes to put the keys in the lock but the door opens then she feels it._

"_Buffy" she pushes the door open and looks around then sees Buffy sitting in her lazy boy chair. She throws her bags on the floor and gives Buffy an Icy stare._

"_What do you want? I mean why are you here? What do you want to tell me that your gonna kick my ass?" she looks down at her feet then walks over to her cabinet and grabs the half full bottle of Jack Daniels that she has left and begins drinking it._

"_Why are you doing this?" Faith turns around and looks at Buffy as if that was the stupidest question she had ever heard._

"_Why am I doing what? Drinking? It makes me feel better why else?" she puts the cap back on the bottle and sits it down then looks at Buffy sitting down. "You should really get out here B don't want your friends to know your hanging out with the enemy now would you?"_

_Buffy sighs and gets up Faith backs away getting in a defensive stance Buffy let out a defeated sigh "You made yourself the enemy not me Faith you did." She walked up to Faith and put her hand on her shoulder. Faith back away with a look of confusion on her face._

"_What are you doing, B? N-No just please DAMN IT! B JUST LEAVE STOP GETTING IN MY HEAD__ STOP MESSING WITH ME JUST GO PLEASE BUFFY JUST LEAVE I CANT JUST GO!"_

_Deep down Buffy knew that she should've left but she couldnt leave not yet anyways so she tried again she reached her hand out and touched Faith's arm wiped the tear that was threatening to spill "Why? huh? why do you want me to leave so badly Faith?"_

_"Because B I cant deal with you, you being here close knowing...knowing that all your gonna do is go back...to your friends and plot on how your gonna kill me...this is it B there's no more games this is it in like what 3 days The Mayor is going to whatever your gonna either try or succeed in stopping him...stopping me and I'm not going to keep letting you in my head okay?"_

_Faith looked broken but Buffy didnt get it Faith chose this life why was she regretting it now "Faith you chose to side with the Mayor why arent you happy with your decision?"_

_"How the hell can I be happy, B? all I am is death and destruction and war thats all I've ever been I came to Sunnydale to get away from that I thought that being near you THE Slayer that maybe you would cancel out my chaotic ways but it seems the closer we are the more destructive I become and then I killed someone again and it was my fault I left him there in an alley like he was nothing...Why would I be happy being nothing but Death? would you be happy if everyone thinks your nothing but an evil fuck up?"_

_Buffy grabbed Faith by the jawline making her look up at her "I never thought you were an evil fuck up Faith." then she leaned in and kissed her there was so much passion behind that kiss that they didnt realize that Faith's powers was transporting them away from Faith's apartment Faith brought her hands to the back of Buffy's neck getting her fingers tangled in her blonde lovers hair. Buffy finally broke the kiss smiling at Faith who was looking less than happy. "Faith what?" finally Buffy took her gaze from Faith and noticed that they were no longer in Faith's apartment but was now standing in the center of the Library surrounded by Buffy's friends and 2 familiar looking guys._

_"Oh shit" was the only thing Faith could say._


	3. Finding Isabella

**Chapter 2**

20 year old Dean and 16 year old Sam drove by the welcome to Sunnydale sign Sam looked over to Dean and Dean could feel that Sam wanted to ask something so Dean decided to break the silence "Happy to see your twin again huh? Sammy"

He looked over to Dean and smiled shaking his head yes "I wonder what she looks like I mean I know that there will be some type of resemblance between us but I mean I wonder how much she's changed in the past 4 years."

"Well you heard the rumors Sammy she's changed I just hope we're not too late to help her you know?" Dean was now in a very somber mood he looked over to Sam and knew that he too was feeling sad.

Sam looked over to Dean "What if the rumors are true Dean what if our sister has accepted being a demon? What if she's back to killing again? What do we do to help her? Do you think we could really hurt her? I mean she's Isabella she's our sister she's my twin and I don't think I can hurt her you know? Call me what you want Dean I don't think I could kill my sister with a clear conscious."

"Yeah Sammy I do actually this isn't about hurting Isabella this is about finding her seeing her again helping her if she needs or wants it that's all." But deep down he knew that the rumors was true he couldn't quite grasp how he knew he just did.

They pulled into the little town Sam looked around they drove to the nearest hotel and set up camp. 2 hours had passed since they had been there and Dean was getting restless dusk was coming up faster and he was itching to go out and follow some leads.

"Dean is you ready?" Sam said impatiently waiting by his brothers' car Dean finally came out they went to the trunk of his car and grabbed some weapons and started their journey. While Dean wasn't watching where he was going he bumped into a girl. "Sorry excuse me ma'am"

The girl was with a guy she started blushing and Sam shrugged it off. The guy was staring weirdly at Dean.

Dean looked at the girl then the guy then at Sam "What? Hey I wasn't flirting with her what? I wasn't man."

Xander laughed "Me and Willow nah man she's just my friend."

Before anything else could be said 5 vampires snuck up behind them and a fight ensued then a girl with blonde hair appeared and she was kicking butt until 2 more vamps appeared out of nowhere 6 of the vamps were put out of commission thanks too the blonde and Dean and Sam. The last Vamp that no one saw was sneaking up on the blonde Dean staked the vamp in the back making the vamp go poof. Buffy smiled at him something about him was very familiar then she looked at Sam.

"If you were a chick with big boobs and a little shorter with killer psycho eyes you'd look identically to my ex-girlfriend."

Sam looks confused and flustered but decided to ask anything about it "um thanks I guess."

"Thanks for the help who are guys anyways?" The blonde asked wanting to know who the hell they were but was trying to be polite about it.

Dean smiled "I'm Dean and this is my knuckle headed kid brother Sammy."

"I'm Buffy I'm the Slayer here." Dean's eyes got all big then he looked at Sam then back to the group. "Hey is there a good burger joint here?"

Xander looked at the guy and smiled "Yeah a place called Gino's just up the street you can't miss it the great smell the luscious babes."

Dean looked at Xander he liked the kid "Hear that Sammy luscious babes."

Sam shrugged him off seeing that Isabella had been here for a couple of months he wondered if they knew her. "Hey excuse me Buffy do you by any chance know a girl name Isabella Winchester? Here's a picture of her it's an older picture from when she was 11 but I don't think she's changed much in the last 5 years."

He showed her instantly Buffy felt like she knew the girl but the girl she was thinking no way was that her in that picture Buffy shrugged. "No recent photos of her?"

Sam looked away "Nah this is the only thing we've got on her…well thanks anyway come on Dean."

Dean waved them off they went back to the hotel. Sam decided he wanted to take a bath while he was washing up Dean went out to find out everything he could about Isabella and Buffy the Slayer. What he found out pleased him very much he rushed back to the hotel. Sam was sitting on his bed watching TV Dean rushed in out of breath Sam got up and walked over to his brothers' side. "What's up Dean? What's wrong?"

Dean looked at him and smiled "Buffy Summer's ex girlfriend psycho eyes with big rack guess what her name is?"

Sam didn't feel like doing 21 questions with Dean "I don't know what's her name?"

"Her name is Faith Lehane sound familiar?" He looked at Sam and he could see the wheels spinning in his 16 year old mind.

Sam smiled at Dean "You found her you found Isabella she's still alive? How did you find this out?" When he said that he could see the conflict in Dean's face. "The rumors were true weren't they? Isabella is evil and she's killing again isn't she Dean?"

He didn't want to see Sam hurt but he knew he had to tell him the truth. "Yeah man she's evil big time she killed a deputy mayor and know she's teamed up with an evil mayor but hey she was evil before right? And she came back right? She'll do it again this time we'll make sure of it."

"Really?" he seemed so lost Dean had to make sure that Isabella came back to them unfazed.

"Yeah so how bout we go out and corner Ms. Summer and her friends and get some truth finally?" Sam smiled it was a plan.

They left the house pulling up outside of one of the blondes friends house the demon that told Dean about it said it was her watcher's house whatever that was. They both got out of the car and walked up to the door and knocked an old English guy opened the door. "Yes can I help you?"

Dean looked at him "You Buffy Summers Watcher?"

The man looked confused then the blonde from earlier walked over to the door confused "Dean? Sam?"

Dean smiled at her "Thought you said you didn't know the little adorable kid in the picture?"

Buffy looked completely puzzled Dean bombarded in to everyone's dismay Dean didn't care but Sam had manners "May I come in?" Giles moved to the side and let the young boy in.

Sam stood by the door looking the blonde over his sisters' taste was good the blonde was a little cutie. Dean sat down on the couch looking the blonde seeing that his sisters' taste was still superb. He chuckled.

Buffy getting irritated "Oh come in make yourself comfortable do you mind telling me what your problem is?" Dean looked at her and thought *she had balls especially for someone of her size but hey she was a Slayer of course she could handle herself in a fight so she wasn't scared.

"My brother asked you if you knew the little cute kid in the picture you said that you didn't but my little friends say that you're lying…so I'll ask you again do you know where Isabella is?"

Buffy was passed agitated and went straight to pissed "Look I don't know no girl by the name of Isabella Winchester so can you just leave?"

Giles looked confused he knew exactly who Isabella Winchester was but he didn't understand who the 2 boys were…oh.

Sam looked between Dean and Giles and saw that Giles knew something "Look we don't mean any disrespect okay? We don't want a fight I just want my sister okay? Her name is Isabella Maria Faith Winchester but uh but you might know her as Faith Lehane."

You could hear 3 gasps belonging to Buffy, Willow and Xander Buffy looked at Sam a little closer and then at Dean and that's why they looked so familiar Faith. "Your Faith's brothers?"

"Faith's name is Isabella? It's so innocent." Willow spoke softly.

Dean got pissed "Hey you calling my sister a slut?"

Willow kind of went all stutter-y babbling on "No I was-wasn't calling Faith a slut I was just noting that the name Isabella was innocent and well Faith on more than 100 occasions has not been so innocent with the talk of her sex life and threatening Buffy with the ripping of her clothes in front of everyone." Dean just smirked and so did Sam sound just like Isabella.

"What are you 2 smiling about?" Buffy was confused at first Dean sounded pissed at the allegations that Willow was basically calling his sister a slut and sayin she wasn't innocent and Buffy agreed Faith wasn't innocent she knew that intimately not that she was bragging or anything okay she was a little for a period of time she had bad ass Faith wrapped around her pinky finger.

"What she said…It really sounds like Isabella funny that's all but I'm sure you know that more than we do." Buffy blushed like hell when Dean had said that cause she did.

Sam cleared his throat "Um yeah cool everyone is getting along and everything but I just want to know where my sister is if you could tell us?" Buffy got a sad look on her face and Sam knew it was more bad news.

"Last time I saw Faith was in LA and we fought I haven't seen her since that was like a week ago." Buffy sensed that she just broke the little boys heart with her answer and for some reason she felt compelled to help them. "Faith wants to fight me she can't stand the thought of me right now I got word from a friend that she's coming back to Sunnydale today so if you want me to I can go to her apartment and see if she'll consider coming her to see you?"

There was a glimpse in Sam's eyes he really did remind her of Faith-Isabella whatever her real name was. "Nah I got a better ideal my little sister is a little vixen and the one thing I know she'll never turn down is a sweet little blonde kissing her we could put a spell on Buffy's lips when she kisses Faith it'll bring her to us but we kind of need a lot of space to you know do it." Dean said knowing that Sam was grinning like a mad man but he didn't care so was he.

Giles looked at Buffy and saw how desperate she was to help Sam so he offered up the library the gang decided to meet at the library and allowed Dean to go collect what he needed for the potion. 1 ½ hours later Dean and Sam arrived at the library prepared the potion already made. Dean walked up over to Buffy and handed her the potion. "Get it on real good okay? Give Faith a little tongue and the potion will totally work and you wont have to make some lame excuse up so that you could ditch her say the potion don't work cause then she'll be on to us."

Hearing that the potion wont work wasn't all that bad to her to her, her options were fine either or on one hand she would reunite siblings and on the other hand if it didn't work she'd be getting laid again in one week. Buffy put the potion on her mouth and started talking in Latin and then Buffy disappeared she appeared in Faith's apartment she felt Faith near the door so she sat down preparing for Faith's major bitch fit.

"_Buffy" _Buffy heard Faith say as her door opened wide up with a pissed Dark Slayer on the other side.


	4. Isabella, Kalliope & Samuel

**Back in the library**

Dean sits down at the table this is the moment they have both been waiting for 1 sister down another one to go as soon as Dean learned that both his younger sisters were alive he decided to start searching for them they were in foster care for a while then he heard from a demon that Isabella was in Sunnydale but there was never any mention about Kalliope he knew they wouldn't be far from each other but he still didn't have a clue he was hoping that Isabella would tell them.

"So how was Isabella when you were younger? I mean I've met Faith Lehane but who was Isabella Winchester? What was she like?" He had this serious expression on his face like he really wanted to see the difference between our Isabella and his Faith.

"Well I mean this side of her always existed even when we were younger she had to give a lot up to help raise us…"

"I thought you would have been the oldest Dean." Fuckin Brit their accents are shit funny

"I am doesn't mean she didn't take care of me though she did the best she could and she still managed to graduate at 13." Damn it jus go super quiet in here what I say.

"Faith is already graduated? B-B-B-But I thought she said school was boring of the bad but she already graduated h-how?" Is she callin Isabella stupid?

"Isabella isn't stupid you know? IQ level is above the rough baby genius she knows a lot about shit and I kinda take offence you callin my little sister stupid she was able to graduate even with everything on her plate my sisters smart jus like Sam and Kali."

"Who is this Kali person of which you speak of?" Brits they can make everything sound so freaking weird

"Her name is Kalliope Winchester and she's Faith and Sam's other twin sister she's the middle twin with Faith bein the oldest and Sam the baby of the family."

"How old are you? I mean anytime we ask Faith her age she changes the subject she doesn't want anyone knowing crap about her past." Why would she?

"I'm 20 and Isabella, Kalliope and Samuel are 4 years younger coming in at only 16 years young last time I saw them I was about 15 yeah 15 woke up in the hospital with no memory of getting there dad was there Sam was there but Kali and Bella jus seemed to disappeared that's when dad told me that they were dead broke my heart we always lose the women in our life I didn't think Bella and Kali would die too I tried to make sure I protected them but you can see how great that worked out for me huh? **1 **is evil and is hell-bent on ending the world and the other has disappeared off the map with the only one knowing where she at is the evil one love my dad a lot but he really screwed up when it came to his girl you say you wanna know who Isabella really is she is the kindest person in the world but I don't know if she told anyone she's half demon so her demonic sometimes it makes her irrational and psychotic that's why my dad sent her away cause she lost it after this demon knocked Sam down jus for a second she wasn't the strongest and she lost control over herself because her brother got touched demon knocked me on my ass broke my arm and gave me a concussion my sister can read minds but she jus she doesn't like to she feels like its personal so it should stay that way for a second my sister read my dads thoughts and she heard the one sentence she hoped she'd never hear from him and she ran and dad didn't go after her Kali did and he let her basically it was his way of sending them away without feelin like a bad dad."

"Good Lord Faith is part demon but yet Buffy is able to beat her in combat durin training if she was half demon she would be able to take Buffy down without hesitation" Man he looks a little too smug for my liking time to knock his slayer of her pedal stool.

"If Isabella wanted she could have killed every single one of you and for your information they're not half demons not even close."

Giles looked at Dean hella confused "They are not half demons but they are human yes?"

"Yes they are human it's hard to explain but…"

"Isabella and Kalliope have demons in them that are contained by their magic seals but once released I wouldn't want to be in their vicinity." Sammy did always have a way with words killin em wit kindness I like your edge there Sammy boy.

Before anything else could be said Faith and Buffy appeared in the center of the library they were kissing when they pulled back Faith's eyes were opened Buffy opened hers "Faith what?" Buffy looked around that's when she noticed that she was in the library.

There was a stare off between Faith, Dean and Sam she couldn't believe it but at the same time she wished they went away they brought up too many memories.

"Oh shit" for a baby genius Isabella Maria Faith Winchester was at a lost for words


End file.
